


Tempus Rerum Imperator

by HeartWithFire



Category: Dramarama - Monsta X (Music Video), Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Accidente de coche, Angst, Car Accidents, Drama, Hyungwon siendo classy, Other, The Code, Time Travel, Viajes en el tiempo, dramarama, kpop, monsta x - Freeform, 더코드, 드라마라마, 몬스타엑스
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 22:24:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12662649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartWithFire/pseuds/HeartWithFire
Summary: "- ¿Realmente dices que harías cualquier cosa para salvarle, Yoo Kihyun? – A lo que el otro solo se limitó a asentir. Hyungwon volvió a mirar al reloj que el otro sostenía, para luego mirar al de su muñeca. – ¿Incluso si eso significa que tendrás que sacrificarte a ti mismo? –"





	Tempus Rerum Imperator

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, me he muerto y he revivido con el comeback de Monsta X y sinceramente no he podido evitar escribir este fanfic porque la inspiración ha sido demasiado para mi.. Me he tomado algunas licencias cambiando pequeños detalles para hacer desarrollar la trama.

La luz gris de la tienda siempre resultaba tan tremendamente aburrida. Solamente esperando a que llegara algún cliente que quisiera cambiar sus diamantes o demás bienes de valor por dinero; un trabajo cuanto menos aburrido y lejos de lo que quería. Aún recordaba aquellos días que soñaba con crear nuevas figuras...Jooheon y él siempre habían compartido el placer que era la alfarería. A veces iban a la playa a recoger los vidrios erosionados por el mar y con éstos creaban nuevas obras. Sus dos padres eran socios de su casa de empeños, el cual aguardaban que sus hijos siguieran. No es que fueran estrictos, pero su barrio era uno de esos donde uno fácilmente acababa robando, traficando con alucinógenos o seguramente en la cárcel por alguna amplia variedad de actividades delictivas. Por ello siempre les enseñaron la importancia que tenía obtener su negocio, legal y con una vida regular. Pero ninguno de ellos quería dedicarse a aquel trabajo tan tremendamente aburrido; sobretodo después de que la abuela de Jooheon les mostrase como hacía vidrio al soplado.

 

Todos aquellos veranos, puentes y fines de semana que habían pasado en la tradicional casa coreana a orillas del mar les había inspirado a dedicarse a hacer arte con vidrio y cristales. Muy a menudo habían discutido con sus familiares por querer dedicarse a la artesanía, por no decir las burlas hacia ambos en la adolescencia. Pero todo eso daba igual.

 

Jooheon tenía a Kihyun y Kihyuun a Jooheon. Hombro con hombro para apoyarse el uno al otro. Por las diferencias que tuvieran, daba igual, eran como dos piezas de una cadena inseparable.

Dos cadenas; ese iba a ser el nombre de su tienda. Bueno en inglés porque quedaba mejor, pero para ellos aquellas dos palabras significaban mucho para los jóvenes que una vez fueron...bueno...para el que fue Kihyun...

 

Yoo se recostó sobre la mesa, exhalando un largo suspiro lleno de sueños frustrados.

 

Si tan solo hubiera podido hacer algo. Si tan solo ese día le hubiese acompañado...¿Por qué tuvo que ir él?¿Por qué le pidió aquel favor?¿Cuán asustado se habría sentido al morir solo y sin nadie que le sostuviera la mano hasta el final?

 

Eso era lo peor, no haber podido despedirse ni pronunciar unas últimas palabras de despedida al que era su hermano de alma.

 

Tan a menudo se sumergía en aquellos pensamientos inundados de melancolía que en ocasiones sin darse cuenta era la hora de cierre. Y así pasaba los días. Algunos culpándose, otros planteándose miles de escenas en las cuales evitaba aquella situación, en ocasiones sentía odio hacia las demás personas que seguían su día a día sin detenerse en la pérdida de Lee Jooheon; y muy a menudo era simplemente recordando con la mayor pena del mundo aquellos momentos que jamás volverían a repetirse. Muchos le habían dicho que después de dos años debería haberlo superado ¿Pero cómo podría hacerlo si era su mayor amigo? Ninguna persona podía llenar ese vacío, ninguna pareja, familiar u otro individuo. A causa de aquello acabó quedándose cada vez más solo, más amargado, más triste y sobretodo preguntándose si merecía vivir un día más.

 

Un suave golpe sobre el mostrador le sonsacó de sus cavilaciones, haciendo que observase el peculiar reloj que había dejado un elegante hombre trajeado sin decir nada.

 

— ¡Oiga! — Llamó a la misteriosa figura que abandonaba su establecimiento en silencio mientras Kihyun sostenía el objeto entre sus manos.— Tsk ¿Qué diablos le pasa a ese? — Soltó en su ya habitual tono molesto.

 

Entonces se paró a ver el reloj, el cual le llamó enseguida la atención ¿Qué reloj tendría puesto el año tan grande y las horas tan pequeñas? Era un sin sentido, cualquier gilipollas sabe en qué año vive. En el borde tenía grabado una frase en latín que decía "tempora mutantur et nos mutamur in illis" y en la parte trasera otra "tempus rerum imperator". Movido por la curiosidad fue a buscar su significado, la primera citaba tal cual "Los tiempos están cambiando y nosotros cambiamos con éste", y la segunda decía "El tiempo, comandante de todas las cosas". Cuanto menos eran palabras curiosas en un reloj... En ese momento su alarma sonó. Era un jueves a las cinco y catorce. Una hora que tal vez a nadie le importaba, pero para él había sido el último momento en él que fue feliz, cuando Jooheon le sonrió mientras se despedía desde el coche.

 

Desde entonces había desarrollado la " estúpida" manía de poner una alarma para que así el resto de su vida jamás olvidase a su amigo y de esa forma mantenerle vivo. Sin pensarlo cambió el año de aquel reloj, mostrando justo aquella maldita fecha. La verdad es que así se veía mucho mejor que en su simple reloj, podía ponerlo de decoración y pararlo. Algunos lo llamarían masoquismo, pero a sus ojos era una forma de simbolizar qué el jamás dejaría a su compañero, pasara el tiempo que pasase o por mucho dolor que le infligiese.

 

— Veamos el botón de detener tiene que ser...— Kihyun observó detenidamente el reloj de aparentemente poco valor con sus diferentes botones.— ¿Quién coño hace un reloj con botones tan grandes? Es como una noche loca de de un cronómetro y un reloj que ninguno de ellos quiere recordar...— Procrastinó en soledad el hombre.— Digo yo que será esto... — Dio un clic a aquel botón y de golpe se encontraba de pie en medio de una carretera vacía a excepción que parecía estar arreglando algún estropicio.—¿ Pero qué....?¿Cómo...

 

Su cabeza no podía formular ni siquiera la exclamación exacta, y en su mente no paraban de surgir preguntas ¿Dónde estaba?¿Cómo había llegado ahí? ¿Acaso eran un sueño?¿O se había muerto de alguna forma inexplicable? Miró al reloj frustrado ¿Qué demonios había pasado?

 

 

El agudo sonido de unas ruedas deslizándose con fuerza y rapidez contra el asfalto volvió en sí al confundido hombre.

Mientras Kihyun corría a echarse a un lado vio como el vehículo volcaba, dando varias vueltas...Una vista cuanto menos espeluznante. El coche se detuvo, dejando un rastro de piezas y cristales rotos. Kihyun corrió a ver si podía ayudar a cualquier individuo que estuviese ahí dentro. Mas al acercarse se congelo...aquella matricula...26 고8019 ...Esa era la...no. No podía ser.

Corriendo aún más rápido se arrodillo junto a la ventana del conductor, sin importar los pequeños cristales que se le clavaron en las rodillas; pues el dolor de más grande era el de comprobar que en efecto era el cadáver de Jooheon el que estaba observando.

 

— Esto no puede estar pasando, es un sueño, una pesadilla. — Dijo Kihyun con voz estrangulada. — Jooheon...— Llamó con un hilo en su voz a su amigo, esperando a que se girase a mirarle, a decirle que estaba bien y sonreír con esos hoyuelos tan característicos de él. Mas no hubo otro sonido que el del silencio.— ¡JOOHEON! — Grito desde lo más profundo de su ser, tanto que su garganta le dolía, mientras que su vista se nublaba por las lágrimas que acudían a sus ojos. — ¡MÍRAME JOOHEON! ¡HÁBLAME! ¡JOOHEON JODER! — Bramó al cuerpo sin vida del rubio. — Jooheon...Jooheon Jooheon. — repetía su nombre una y otra vez, queriendo que le escuchase, temblando pues por mucho que su corazón quisiera negarse y gritase su nombre; él sabía que su alma gemela ya se había ido. Para siempre. — ¡¿POR QUÉ JOOHEON?! — Exclamó con voz rota golpeando con la mano que sostenía el reloj sobre el asfalto,dando de nuevo al botón que le había llevado ahí. Kihyun no podía estar más confuso ¿Qué acababa de pasar?¿Si era un sueño por qué no volvía a su dichosa tienda de empeños? ¿Y si era real por qué sus heridas se habían esfumado? No obstante no tenía tiempo para pensar, pues de nuevo observó el coche de su amigo. No dudándolo corrió hacia este, agitando sus brazos para llamar su atención. — ¡Detente Jooheon!

 

Mientras tanto Jooheon había estado mentalizándose desde que había dejado solo a Kihyun en la casa de su difunta abuela sobre lo que diría a su padre. Tras años de sumisión, Kihyun finalmente había dejado claro a su padre que no seguiría sus pasos, y no teniendo otro lugar al que ir, Jooheon le llevó a su sitio favorito en el mundo. Habían estado hablando toda la noche y esa mañana sobre como empezarían de una vez su proyecto de Two Chains. Claro que el chico se había dejado algunas cosas en casa, dado a su rápida escapada a hurtadillas, y siendo el amigo que Lee Jooheon era, había decidido ir él a por sus cosas. Después de todo habían prometido ayudarse y protegerse bajo cualquier circunstancia. Por eso mismo cuando vio a Kihyun, gritándole ahí, y aunque él lo hubiera dejado hace poco más de cinco minutos solo, no podía haberle alcanzado, sobretodo con sus cortas piernas. Tan sorprendido estaba que ni observó a la carretera que se dio cuenta de que estaba apunto de atropellarle, realizando un rápido movimiento que le llevó a chocarse con una farola.

Maldiciendo todo lo existente, Kihyun se acercó para intentar salvarle, pero de nuevo al ver su cuerpo inmóvil, pateó una de las ruedas.

 

Mirando hacia el suelo soltó un grito lleno de frustración, para luego mirar al reloj que seguía sosteniendo...era una locura, pero podía ser que esa locura salvase la vida de Jooheon; y eso era algo por lo que sí merecía arriesgarse. Dando al botón otra vez se encontró de nuevo en el mismo lugar al que ya le había situado dos veces. Por primera vez Kihyun esbozó una pequeña sonrisa ¡Tenía otra oportunidad para salvar a Jooheon! No queriendo detenerse en estúpidas celebraciones que no harían más que quitarle aquellos preciados minutos, corrió hacia el camión con los conos de seguridad, poniéndolos en medio de la carretera antes de que Jooheon pudiera llegar. Si podía detenerle habría una posibilidad de salvarle.

De nuevo el vehículo se aproximaba, y Kihyun estaba expectante de ver como se paraba de forma tranquila y sin ninguna catástrofe. Sin embargo el coche parecía no detenerse, arremetiendo contra los conos y así chocando contra el camión, que por suerte los pasajeros no estaban dentro, y trágicamente acabando como antes. Frustrado, le volvió a dar a su reloj. Algo tenía que hacer, daba igual cuantas veces tuviera que correr, los planes que tuviese que idear o lo mucho que le doliese el pulgar de presionar a aquel botón que le llevaba de nuevo a ese punto de partida, cada vez más agobiado.

 

Sería la decimoséptima vez que estaba reviviendo aquel momento cuando el misterioso hombre trajeado que la había otorgado aquel milagroso reloj pasó a su lado mientras él se encontraba en otra carrera en contra del tiempo para salvar a su amigo. Parándose en seco se giró hacia aquel individuo, el cual solamente ladeo la cabeza con una expresión seria pero sus ojos mostraban una mezcla de entretenimiento y fascinación mientras mantenía sus manos metidas en los bolsillos de su soberbio traje de alta costura.

 

— ¡Tú! – Exclamó Kihyun en una mezcla de sorpresa y enfado, este último causado por la frustración de sus múltiples intentos fallidos de salvar a Jooheon. – ¿Cómo has llegado aquí? No espera ¿Qué...

— ¿No deberías estar intentando salvar a tu amigo? – Preguntó con toda la calma del mundo mientras sacaba su reloj para comprobar la hora. – Apenas le queda un minuto de vida...Da igual cuantas variaciones haya del escenario, el acaba muriendo a las cinco y veintidós. Fascinante.

— ¿¡Cómo puedes hablar así de una vida una humana, cabrón?! – Gruñó el otro, molesto por su tranquilidad cuando podría estar ayudandole.

— Prefiero que me llamen señor Chae o Chae a secas. – No despeinándose ni un pelo le comentó con soltura el otro.

—¿Te estás quedando conmigo mamón? – Sin dudarlo corrió hacia él, dispuesto a reventar su cara, cuando de nuevo escuchó el odioso sonido del coche estrellarse; provocando que acabase arrodillado... – Otra oportunidad desperdiciada... – Sonaba tan derrotado, tan cansado. Estaba harto de ver a Jooheon morir una y otra vez sin poder evitarlo. No obstante no podía rendirse. Daba igual lo muy cansado que estuviera o lo mucho que le doliese revivir aquel momento, debía de encontrar una forma de evitar su muerte. Levantando su pulgar se dispuso a volver a darle al botón.

— No habrá efecto alguno. – Declaró sin emoción alguna en la voz Chae mientras anotaba en la libreta donde apuntaba sus notas y todo lo importante sin mirarle.

— ¿Por qué no? ¡¿Acaso no me lo diste para eso?! ¿¡O estás jugando conmigo!?

— Ni lo uno ni lo otro. Bueno no en esa preferencia. – Respondió cerrando su libreta para finalmente mirar al frustrado individuo. – Realmente quería probar mi experiencia; verás en mis tiempos los viajes en el tiempo son posibles gracias a mis inventos, el que tú tienes es el tercer ejemplar que he hecho, siéntete honrado. – Anotó señalizando el reloj que tenía entre sus manos. – Que por cierto, deberías de cuidar más de los objetos que la gente te regala.

—¿Entonces todo esto es real?¿No es un sueño?¿Realmente hay una posibilidad para evitar que Jooheon muera? – La mirada del chico brilló con una nueva esperanza que había renacido de las cenizas de sus frustraciones, al igual que un fénix.

— En principio pensaba que sería algo posible, después de todo es una de las varias razones por la que comencé a crear estos relojes: salvar vidas inocentes, poder presenciar momentos claves de la humanidad, revivir los momentos más importantes de la vida de uno, recuperar tesoros perdidos e infinitas posibilidades más. – Por un momento su impasible semblante se vio sonriente pensando en todos los ideales que habían echo que decidiera seguir con su investigación. Pero cuando su mirada se paró en Kihyun suspiró. – Sin embargo parece que no se puede evitar el destino, por mucho que se cambie el patrón... Esto será algo que tendré que aplicar y a aprender a prever para evitar otro caso como el de ahora. Agradezco tu ayuda en mi investigación; si ahora bien procederé a llevarte de vuelta a tu tiempo.

— ¡¿Cómo?! ¿Vienes con todas esas charlas de megacientífico para luego decir que no puedo salvar la vida de Jooheon por “destino”? ¡Qué clase de gilipollez es esta!

— Grita y patalea lo que quieras, pero es la verdad. Puede que la palabra destino parezca cosa de adivinas y charadas; pero en verdad la magia no es más que ciencia que aún no ha sido analizada y estudiada, lo mismo se podría decir de los viajes en el tiempo ¿Verdad? – Puntualizó chasqueando la lengua mientras se paraba a observar el coche destrozado. – Después de tu séptimo viaje en el tiempo comencé a comprender que da igual si yo u otro intenta cambiar algunos eventos, hay cosas que deben de suceder sí o sí...como el que en un punto vosotros tendríais que separaros. Te guste o no...

— ¿¡Me guste o no?! – Esta vez aunque estuviese gritando realmente no se estaba dejando llevar por la furia, sino por su corazón roto mientras las lágrimas acudían a su rostro. – ¿Crees que me importa el destino?¿O lo que me digas? ¡No hay forma alguna de que algo me detenga en intentar salvarlo! ¿Entiendes?

— Bonitas palabras. – Soltó con acidez Chae volviendo a meter sus manos en sus bolsillos. – Puedes decir lo que sea, pero no hay forma en la que puedas salvárle. Es una lástima, pero así son las cosas; el siete de noviembre de dos mil quince a las cinco y catorce vuestros caminos se parten y no hay forma de que vuelvan a unirse. – El relojero del tiempo comenzó a darse la vuelta, sacando un reloj mucho mejor elaborado y elegante para cambiar su rumbo. – Es vuestro _dramarama._.. – Estaba apunto de desaparecer cuando sintió una mano aferrándose a la tela de su pantalón, haciendo que observase a Kihyun en posición de plegaria, con la cabeza baja ocultando las lágrimas que caían como la lluvia en una tormenta de primavera sobre el asfalto.

— No te conozco, ni sé por qué de entre todos las desgracias del mundo has elegido la mía. Puede que el hombre ¡Qué digo! ¡Apenas tiene veintiún años!¡Es un jodido chaval! ¡Y ha muerto! Una persona con sueños, ideas, aspiraciones; alguien de buen corazón y que ayuda a los demás de forma desinteresada con un enorme talento...alguien así no merece morir. No es justo...Jooheon...Jooheon es la persona más importante de mi vida. Te lo suplico, haz lo que tengas que hacer...pero... – Kihyun tuvo que detenerse, demasiado cohibido por el dolor y las lágrimas que no paraban de surgir, respirando profundamente para así poder continuar. – Salvale. Me da igual como...Solamente... – Y muy a su pesar, el chico se postró totalmente ante el hombre trajeado. – No dejas que mi amigo muera.

 

En todos sus años de viajes por el tiempo, de todas las épocas que había visto, jamás en su vida había visto a alguien tan desesperado por conseguir la salvación de otra persona que no fuese el propio individuo. Chae Hyungwon, el gran inventor y denominado “Time Lord”, se encontraba totalmente conmovido. Deseaba poder ayudarle, después de todo era una de las razones por las que creo los viajes en el tiempo; aparte de todos los beneficios que le habían dado. Pero realmente no había nada que...A menos que...

 

— ¿Realmente dices que harías cualquier cosa para salvárle, Yoo Kihyun? – A lo que el otro solo se limitó a asentir. Hyungwon volvió a mirar al reloj que el otro sostenía, para luego mirar al de su muñeca. – ¿Incluso si eso significa que tendrás que sacrificarte a ti mismo? –

 

A decir verdad no debería de ofrecerle aquel trato. Si hacía eso podría meterse en problemas con la ITTP ( _International Time Traveler Police)_ , pues era la corporación encargada de que la gente no hiciera grandes cambios que pudiesen afectar al presente, como en este caso viajar al pasado para matar a una persona que en un futuro estaba vivo. Lo gracioso era que ese cuerpo de inteligencia lo había creado él mismo para evitar desgracias; pero con el tiempo estaban cogiendo mucha fuerza e influencia, y estaban a la espera de que cometiera algún fallo para hacerle a un lado y sacarle de un medio u otro la patente de sus relojes. Hyungwon era muy consciente de aquello, pero por suerte era un hombre que calculaba bien todo lo que hacía y con un gran poder al ser el único que conocía el secreto tras los viajes en el tiempo. Y aún así... no podía no hacer nada.

 

Negando reiteradas veces comenzó a ajustar el tiempo, preparándose para tomar cartas en el asunto.

 

— Me vas a traer muchos problemas, así que dime ¿Eres capaz de dar tu vida por la de tu amigo?

  
— Totalmente. – No había ni un ápice de duda en las palabras de Kihyun, sorprendiendo al otro.

  
—¿Ni si quiera te lo vas a pensar?¿Tan poco apego le tienes a la vida?

  
— ¿A lo mío lo llamas vida? Tsk...Llevo dos años soportando estar sin la persona que mejor me entiende en el mundo, trabajando en algo que odio, rodeado de personas que no me comprenden y solamente me juzgan, cualquier motivación se fue con ese hombre. Puedes preguntármelo cuantas veces haga falta, mirarme raro, pero no dudaré en dar mi vida por Jooheon, porque sé que él haría mismo por mi. – Dijo secándose las lágrimas para mostrar una sonrisa llena de melancolía recordando todos los momentos con Jooheon. – Solo fíjate en este día, Jooheon podría vivir su vida y alejarse de toda la mierda que hay, pero se quedó cerca por mí, no pudiendo ir a la escuela de artes. No tardó ni cinco minutos en ir a por mi cuando le dije que había huido de casa, me llevó a cenar y por la mañana me llevo a la playa; que es ese lugar en el mundo donde siempre me siento feliz. Estuvo tan empeñado en hacerme sonreír... – Una suave risa se le escapó al pensar en todas las payasadas que Jooheon había hecho para animarle. – No hay nada que ese idiota no hubiera hecho por mi...yo debería haber estado en ese coche, o ni siquiera debería de haberme puesto a hablar de las cosas que me había dejado. Debería de haberle dicho que me daba igual perder mis pertenencias...Hay muchas cosas que debería haberle dicho... – En ese momento se puso en pie, mirando a los ojos a Chae. – Eso sí...

 

— ¿Qué? ¿Un último deseo antes de morir?

— Algo así...¿Puedes prestarme una hoja y un papel?

 

 

* * *

 

**2017**

 

El silencio de la tienda se veía irrumpido de vez en cuando por el sonido de las sirenas de la policía, probablemente persiguiendo a otro criminal más de los tantos que había en su barrio. Jooheon se rascó la cabeza mientras tomaba asiento en la silla que daba al mostrador con barras para proteger a quien atendiese de ladrones o sujetos agresivos. A decir verdad odiaba aquella tienda, pero también tenía muchos recuerdos de cuando había conocido a Kihyun de niño, o los dos jugando ahí. Realmente le echaba de menos...Muchos no pensaban que el payaso de clase y el chico que era conocido por el apodo de “Satan” pudieran llevarse tan bien. Pero siempre se habían complementado. El rubio rebuscó en sus bolsillos la carta que siempre llevaba consigo; Jooheon podría olvidarse de la cartera, las llaves o el móvil, pero jamás de aquel trozo de papel. Después de todo era lo último que tenía de Kihyun. Desdoblando la hoja con cuidado, comenzó a leer aquellas palabras que ya había leído tantas veces, las cuales estaban grabadas a fuego en su mente y jamás llegaría a olvidarlas.

 

_“Sé que va a parecer algo raro que te deje esta carta, pero quería que la tuvieras porque estoy seguro de que en cuanto llegue a casa tendré la bronca de mi vida; aunque no quiero que te enfades con mi padre. Ni que te preocupes. Vaya a donde vaya, por muy oscuro o problemático que vaya a ser sé que estaré contigo, de alguna u otro forma. Sabes que nunca he sido una persona que se apega a los demás fácilmente, pero tú eres mi hermano de alma y eso no nos lo podrá quitar nada; ya sean otras personas, la distancia o incluso el tiempo._

_No sé como agradecerte lo que has hecho por mi, no solamente haberme acogido hoy y cuidarme, sino todas las pequeñas cosas que haces; ya sea incluso hacer tonterías o tener charlas hasta las cuatro de la mañana con cerveza barata. Te escribo esto porque quiero que te quede claro que eres la mejor persona que he conocido, y que estoy seguro que lo que te depara el futuro será tan increíble como tú. Por eso no quiero que jamás mires atrás ni vivas arrepentido. Quiero que vivas, de verdad, disfruta cada minuto y cada instante. No te prives de hacer las cosas que te gustan; porque te juro que como eso ocurra volveré de donde sea para patearte el culo._

 

 _Lo que quiero decir con todas estas palabras es que te quiero; sin “no homos” o tonterías así. Te quiero porque eres la persona más importante de mi vida, has hecho que cada segundo de ésta mereciera la pena, y no me arrepiento de nada porque todas las decisiones que he hecho me han llevado hasta estar a tu lado. Y aunque en un futuro no vayamos a estar juntos por cualquier cosa, seguiremos siendo dos cadenas entrelazadas. Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi Jooheon, por estar ahí, por escucharme y sobretodo por haberle dado un significado a mi vida._ ”

 

 

¿Por qué escribiría Kihyun algo así? Daba la impresión de que sabía que iba a ocurrir, pero eso no tenía sentido, y en todo caso ¿Cuándo escribió la carta? Claro que eso no eran las cosas en las que más a menudo pensaba. Sino en cómo añoraba a Kihyun. Y no solamente él, realmente Yoo Kihyun había sido querido y admirado por los que le conocían, por mucho que se empeñase en que no era de ese modo. Cuando aquel siete de noviembre tuvo que ir a identificar el cadáver a Jooheon se le cayó el alma ¿Por qué él? No era justo, y sobretodo ¿Por qué estaba sonriendo al morir?¿Qué podría haberle hecho tan feliz de experimentar aquel terrible accidente que había acabado con su vida?

 

Muchas noches aquella sonrisa le había perseguido en sus sueños, atormentándole ¿Por qué no habría insistido en ir con él?¿O en ir en su lugar?¿Por qué siquiera dejó que se fuera solo? Algo en su interior le decía que él debería haber muerto en su lugar, que no merecía seguir vivo ¿Pero por qué? Tantas preguntas, tantos lamentos...pero al final Jooheon solamente podía apoyar su cabeza sobre la mesa del mostrador que odiaba, en la vida que no deseaba, lamentando cada día que no pasaba junto a Kihyun. Por el resto de su vida.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi primer fanfic en el ámbito del kpop, espero que os haya gustado. Como se ve implico que Kihyun fue el primer o de los primeros casos en los que Hyungwon le dio un reloj a alguien, y que realmente es por el "crimen" de asesinado a Kihyun que los hombres trajeados, aquí siendo la policía de los viajeros del tiempo, le persiguen por esto; y así mismo a los demás para evitar esos crímenes. Tal vez haga las otras dos historias porque realmente este MV me ha encantado.
> 
> Solo pedir que hagáis streaming a Monsta X y apreciéis su talento


End file.
